You found me
by AGirlWithMoreThanDreams
Summary: bella and edwards daughter is alone and no one seems 2 care i just frigured out how to publish this one so 4 all u who had looked at it its differant now!
1. Chapter 1

Ok in this story Bella and Edward were died in a fight but the rest of the Cullen's still exist.

You Found Me

Outcaste, emo, freak, gothic, worthless, ungrateful, slut, whore, tramp, unworthy, all words that people use to describe me.

But they don't know me they know nothing about. They think that they do but all that they say or heard isn't true.

I'm Haven Allie Swan- Cullen. I am 17 and I was Born September 21st. My mother was Bella Swan but she died in a car crash two months after I was born. My father was Edward Antony Mansen-Cullen. I don't remember much about them but I do have pictures and a few home videos of them. He was so handsome and my mother was so beautiful.

I was the perfect mixture of them. My eyes were the shade of my mothers but I had emerald and golden specks in them. My hair was just like my mothers but I had patches of bronze and red in it. I was very pale and I could never get a tan. I had my fathers features. Like his cheekbones and facial expressions except for the fact I'm super clumsy and I blush a lot. But I was Beautiful I suppose.

I also Knew what I was you see my mom's friend Jacob Black is the man who I live with. I know that may sound strange but its all true and he is a werewolf. My mom gave birth to me like a regular human then got changed into a vampire just like my dad. I am a Half human Half Vampire thing…

I know it may seem strange that I call myself a thing but I don't know what else to call myself. My vampire instincts won't kick in until 1 year later when I'm 18.

So I'm good for now. But all in all my life isn't perfect in fact its far from it but now things are looking up. Before I met Jacob last year I lived in Seattle in a foster home. The people I lived with would beat me and there son James would rape me it was a horrible place… Then I ran away because I found out I was 6 weeks pregnant.

I ran into Jacob on a bus. I told him that I ran away because I was pregnant and who I was and he told me he was my moms best friend and took me back to La Push with him. That's were I learned all the mythical stuff. He let me live with him because he was my mothers best friend and he couldn't just leave me alone like that.

So we bought a two story house down in La Push and I moved in. its life is getting better except at school because everyone calls me names because I'm six months pregnant. I know that my babies will have a better life then I did. Yes that's right I'm having triplets. Two boys and a girl. They will have the best life I will be able to give them. But you know I still wonder will they be human? I will have them before I turn into a vampire but will they still get that DNA?

Today I get to meet the rest of the pack. Jakes told them about me and they want to meet me face to face. I honestly can't wait. There having a meeting tonight at La Pushes first beach. Hopefully they will like me.

There going to be all me and my babies have.

Heaven Allie Swan- Cullen get down here we gotta go!!!!!

Coming Jake!!!!!!!

**5mins l8ter*

We have arrived!! Omg I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me Jake??

Haven, of course they will!!!

But look at me im 16 and pregnant!!!!

They won't care. Haven your family now!!!

Here goes nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight ****L**

**Haven POV**

**As I steeped out of the car I was attacked by the sounds of yelling.**

**No, not the kind of arguing yelling but like the having so much fun they cant keep it down. But when they heard the door slam everyone turned to look at me. I felt the blush creep up on me. Curse my mom! **

**Jacob put his shoulder around me in encouragement. And I walked out of the dark in a sort of wobble(SHES PREGO SHE HAS TO WOBBLE) my hand over my tummy.**

" **Hello everyone this is Haven, Bella and Edwards daughter."**

**She looked at all of them not knowing what to say that is until Jacob nudged her to say hi.**

"**Um hi everyone." she said with a small wave.**

****unknown Pov (4now)****

**We were all just hanging out at first beach waiting for Jacob to arrive. **

**He was bringing the girl with him today. What was her name again ummm Haven I think. Paul made a joke about Quils plate of food and everyone busted out laughing. But our laughter was cut short by a car door slam. **

**We hadn't even noticed Jacobs rabbit drive up. The first thing I saw was a flash or bronze, red, and brown. **

**And I was entranced. As the door slammed everyone turned. The first thing I noticed when they came out of the dark was Jacob with his arm rapped around her like if anyone touched her he'd kill them. **

**Then I looked at her. She hand one hand over her tummy in a protective sort of way. She was walking with a sort of wobble but to him she looked graceful as a full vampire. She was beautiful with her milky white tone and full pink lips not to mention her eyes. When he looked at her it was if he was blind and caught his first glimpse of the beautiful world around him. And when she spoke it was like bells in the air.**

**He just imprinted.**

**Haven POV**

**Jacob pointed out who was who. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady.**

**It was quiet for what seem as like an eternity when someone broke the silence.**

"**She looks like Bella, except for her cheekbones and the specks in her eyes." "She could be her younger sister……" said Sam.**

**Everyone studied her for a moment. Then the silence was once again broken. **

**But this time by Jacob when he said "yea she could" more to himself then anybody.**

**Then he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and sighed. She felt a warm wet drop fall on her and Jacob sniffled. **

**That brought a tear to her eye. Even though she hasn't known him that long she already cared for him. And I guess so did her baby's because when she hugged him they decided it would be a great time to kick.**

**He laughed and let go.**

**He said "So did you leave any food for us?"**

**I couldn't help but giggle and then everyone else started to laugh.**

**As the night passed on and on she felt welcomed into the pack. It was like she finally was wanted. Like someone actually cared. She knew she and her baby's found a family.**

**Jacob POV**

**I enjoyed watching her have fun. I know the pack will be good company for her. She doesn't really have friends at school. I knew I made a mistake sending her to forks high. But stubborn her wanted to go to her moms school even if it meant people calling her names and stuff.**

**I'm pretty excited for the baby's we already even picked out the names.**

**The girl is going to be named Arable Jane Swan-Cullen one boy is going to be named Jace Anthony Swan-Cullen, and then she wanted to name the last boy. Edward Jacob Swan-Cullen.**

**I was so happy I almost cried when I heard. We already have there room painted its lavender and light blue. And she put pictures of her mom her dad and me and her on the walls.**

**When I asked her why she had pictures of me on the walls she said that I was family. And I almost cried. You know my life has way more meaning to it now that she's around.**

**Now I have someone to spend time with. And I love touching her tummy. The baby's always kick when I have my hand there. But it isn't always happy times. **

**Sometimes she cries at night and screams in her sleep. It scares the hell out of me. She truly is Bella's daughter. **

******_**flashback**_******

_**I was at Bella's house patrolling when I heard her screaming. She had been doing this since the filthy bloodsucker left her… I wish I could help…**_

_****end flashback****_

**She even talks in her sleep. And I'm always there to catch her when she trips just like I used to do for Bella. I really miss her….**

****Unknown POV****

**As I got to know her I fell more in love with her. She's so selfless and thinks about everyone else except herself. She's truly Bella's daughter.**

**No matter what they say about her in school. And I don't care if she is pregnant if she lets me I'll be the father to her babies. **

**I was even lucky enough to feel them kick. I know I'll have to tell her how I feel soon.**

**Now all that's standing in the way is Jacob…. I need to talk to him and soon…**

"**Hey Jake I gotta talk to you"**

****Jacob POV****

"**Hey Jake I gotta talk to you said…."**


End file.
